1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to surgical methods, more specifically, the present invention relates to changing the shape and/or size of tissues and structures within the pelvic region including but not limited to the vagina, labia, prepuce, perineum, and other tissues.
2. Background Art
Many women are unhappy with the size, shape, and/or contour of the vagina or labia. This may be secondary to changes that occur with childbirth, vaginal or pelvic surgery, and/or aging. Sometimes the size, shape, and/or contour abnormality may be congenital. This enlargement and/or unsatisfactory shape or contour may lead to sexual dysfunction which may be anatomic or psychological in nature. Until recently, vaginal reconstruction and vulvar surgery has been reserved for the treatment of neoplasia and prolapse. As women have become more outspoken about their dissatisfaction with their genitalia, surgeons have begun to offer those patients surgical corrections typically utilized for the treatment of neoplasia and prolapse. Although these surgeries may alter the size and shape of the vagina and labia, they may often compromise sexual function or create less than optimal aesthetic results.
Presently utilized surgeries injure tissue, deform anatomy, or remove vital tissue. The sexual dysfunction created by such surgeries may be secondary to stenosis of the vagina, shortening of the vagina, injury to muscles or nerves leading to pain or anesthesia, injury of the Graffenberg Spot, removal of the Graffenberg spot, or poor aesthetic appearance leading to psychological sexual dysfunction.
Injuries to the supporting structures of the vagina and surrounding tissues may also cause urinary incontinence. Present treatments for urinary incontinence do not restore normal anatomic structure. Such treatments either create new support with donor or synthetic tissue or distort anatomy to create a compensatory mechanism for managing the defect. The present invention provides for methods that may be used to change the size or shape of pelvic tissues, wherein such methods may be used for aesthetic procedures, treatments for urinary incontinence, and the like.